The Story of Kylie Kingdom Hearts
by Mryouthman13
Summary: Join Kylie and her friends on an epic adventure through worlds from KH games. Thiers everything from Romance to Humor to...Magic? The final battle between King Mickey and Xhenort is on and are Kylie and her friends gonna make it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Kylie (Kingdom Hearts- The Next Generation)**

**Prologue **

Here's a story about a little girl that changed the world with the power of her heart. With Mason and Major (Her Friends) by her side no one could stop her. Her parents (Sora and Kairi) worry about her and decide to follow them along on this adventure. Sure this story is mostly made up of Original Characters but there's a KH twist to it.

Chapter 1

"Mom you don't always have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Mason will be at my side at all times and so will Major."

"Absolutely not, this is your dad's job, not yours. I want you here, safe with me," My mom said with a troubled look on her face.

Yes, my parents saved all the worlds and "restored" light. But seriously they are getting too old to do it again. And that's where I come in, I'll show her I can be responsible and maybe even a hero.

"Mom that's not fair! Dad needs me to be helping him, not here with you "being safe"."

"Mocking me is not going to change my mind. Kylie, you are only 13 years old. You cant be out and doing whatever you want. Like they say best comes to those who wait."

"That's so stupid. And anyways I can't wait, the battle is happening now!"

"My answer is final. Now go get ready to go to key blade practice".

"Well theirs no point in going if I'm never gonna use the skills against anyone".

"Fine don't go. But when you get older and you wont be able to defend yourself, don't come crying to me. Head up to your room if you aren't going to go".

"Whatever mom. You know what… I hate you!"

She never will just understand me. My passion is in this battle. And if I cant be in…then I can be in it.

"Hey Mason. I need you and your sisters help."

"What is it this time? Last time I helped you I nearly got my head cut off."

"Well this is different. You and Major wil-."

"Whoa, whoa. Cant we just go without Major. I mean he's my friend and all...but I see him **all** the time."

"No he needs to come because he has a key to all the worlds. It'll take less time to go through all the worlds android belt."

" Fine…but why do you need my sister's help."

"Because I'm sneaking out without my moms permission and she can be disguised as me since she already has my hair color. We just cut it a little and she'll be perfect."

"Ok what's the plan."

"Me and you will sneak out and meet up with Major. Then we'll zap to wherever the battle is."

"Yeah but what if your dad sees you fighting?"

"We'll all be in too much armor for him to see me. So you in."

"Yeah I guess. As long as I don't die."

This starts an adventure that Kylie and her friends and maybe her parents will never forget. Join them on the adventure through The Enchanted Forest where they'll meet someone they'll never forget.


	2. The Enchanted Forest

The Enchanted Forest

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yep, just gotta get my key out…"

"That's an amazing keyblade, Major" Mason said in amazement.

"I know, its been passed down for generations…I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anyone. My family is the original (or first) keyblade holders."

"That's amazing", Mason said in even more amazement.

"So you know everything there is to know about keyblades."

"Not yet… my dad says all the rest is for me to find out. When I grow up I hope to be a keyblade master."

"That's cool… lets get going now."

I was getting annoyed because we are missing the most epic battle. Mason and Major talk more then some old single moms at a grocery store.

"Come on ladies, we aren't getting any younger!"

"Ok, ok. Take us to the battle." Major said to his keyblade.

It started shooting out a beam of light and then a warp or teleporter.

"Ok guys jump in on 3. 1…2…3 JUMP!"

(Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion)

"Yes! The kids are on their way to their DEATHS!"

"Sir, are you sure this isn't like, illegal!"

"Of coarse not."

"Whoa, are you sure that we're at the right place, Major."

"Of coarse, I set it to go exactly to the battle. I even tested on another place last night. It worked perfectly then. I wonder what happened."

"Well don't some of the original keyblades have some kind of fix to where they go in an order?"

"Maybe, but how would you know" Major said to me.

"My dad also as a original keyblade. His friend Riku gave it to him when they were kids and he says he keeps it in a really safe place."

"Well I guess we gotta go with it until we get there."

Just as Mason said that, a girl in a pink dress with a purple jewel came running down the forest floor.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Namine, of Animal Kingdom. Now I must be going, strange things have been happening around the forest."

"Well my name's Kylie and these are my friends, Mason and Major. Maybe we can help you, what happened."

"Well some of the animals have been reacting to this back slime stuff on the ground which then turns them into the black slime and it just keeps going on and on."

"Hmm, maybe we can kill th-."

"No! Animals are, our friends! We cant just kill them isn't their something you guys can do."

"Well I guess its time to work my magic!"

I was happy because I finally get to do something that's not listening to Mason and Major yap their traps! I pulled out my wand and yelled out a spell my mom told me to use when you need to defend myself but aren't trying to kill that thing.

"Whoa, where did you learn to do that, Kylie", Mason said in once again amazement.

"My mom taught me a bunch of spells when I was a kid. She also taught me how to hold the keyblade and destroy people with it."

"Well you got all the dark spirits out of the creatures of this forest floor. I thank you very much Kylie," the princess said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is there anymore around here."

"Yes there is, sadly. There in the ballroom at my castle."

We walked into the ballroom and there was a big heartless by the name of X-nas.

"How are we gonna kill this thing?"

"I'll handle it", Mason said in a fake brave voice.

Mason pulled out his epic keyblade and went at the heartless with it. It tried to electrocute him but he blocked it and by then Major was also getting in on the action.

"Is that all you got?" Mason said in a bored tone.

I really just wanted to end it so I pulled out my wand and froze X-nas.

"Piece of cake", I said in a relaxed tone.

"Well that was all of them", The princess said in calmer voice then before.

"Thank guys, the forest would've never been saved without you guys!"

"Well we gotta go. The adventure for us still awaits. See ya.

"Bye miracle workers."

_In this chapter Kylie learned that her mom teaches and helps her in life and it taught her not to take her for granted. This is just the beginning of what lies at the end. The kids are in for some candy attacks in the world that lies ahead!_


	3. King Mickey Here for a Visit

**Caught In The Name Of... Your Grounded!**

"Katy how is everything at Kylie's house?"

"It's fine... but one thing, what am I getting out of this!"

"You get to live."

"Huh?"

"If Kylie, Major ,and me don't go it might change the course of things and then the battle would go on without us and the evil guys would win and the worlds in our galaxy would vanish."

"Huh?"

"We go bye-bye."

"Ohhh... fine but if you return alive you'll owe me some munny."

"Fine Katy just stay disguised and act like Kylie! Gotta go, bye."

Like I said Mason loves yappin but when It comes to his sister he'll find any reason to shut her up.

"I think I'm gonna puke", Major said in a nauseous tone.

"You warped us here."

"Not exactl-"

Major was cut off by some candy heartless. I wanted to do something other then magic for once so I pulled out my Magnificent Keyblade. Strange name, epic features. Anyways, and sliced them open.

"Yuck! Major hurled on my foot," Mason whined.

"Get over it sissy... Major why did you throw up?"

"I don't know... Well maybe it cause we are surrounded by jelly beans!"

Major is allergic to jelly beans. His whole body swells up and he pukes nonstop until there out of sight.

"Guys your gonna have to go on with out me... I cant feel my legs," Major said trying to hold back his tears (that were caused by the swelling).

"You wont be going anywhere but home! Kylie you had me worried sick about you! You could've gotten killed."

I turned around and it was my dad! How did he find out?

"Dad how'd you find out?"

"Your mother called on the verge of fainting saying that someone's been covering for you. Did you know that Major's mom called the police and filed a restraining order on us!"

"Good ol' mom," Major said out of the blue.

"Well you three are coming home this instant an-."

"We can't we're stuck on a loop that this stupid keyblade put us on. We can't leave until we find out whats going on and until this loop wears off we're stuck here."

"Fine, i'll tell your mom and you boys parents that your coming with me," my dad said in disapproval.

"Are you serious dad?"

"Well you got no where else to go. You want to sit this stump all day or do you wanna get in on the action."

Just as my dad said that King Mickey appeared.

"Sora, thank you so much for saving Enchanted Forest. I haven't even been able to defeat X-nas on my own. How did you do it?"

"I didn't do anythin-."

"It was us King Mickey. We saved the Forest, you can even ask Princess Namine."

"Oh my gosh, you kids did it. Well then this goes to you Kylie."

"What is it?"

"Its a new crystal orb for your wand," Mickey said with a smile.

"How'd you know I've wanted this since I was five. Thanks King."

"Do we get stuff or do we have to live with our junk," Mason said in a greedy tone.

"Mason I was just getting to you. Here this is a new keyblade that hasn't even been released to the world... Well I guess know it has."

"This is great. Thanks King Mickey.

"And last but certainly no least, Major. This is my first keyblade I ever owned. Treat it with respect, which I know that won't be hard for you."

Major rushed up to King Mickey and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks. I wont let you down."

And after a few minutes of my dad and King Mickey talking, a portal had opened.

"Ok, this is your warp. Bye young ones," He said has I passed through the portal.

_Today Kylie and her friends learned that gifts are wonderful things to have and to be kind to the giftee and always want to be the gifter. Kylie is ready for the most epic battle on the face of the earth. _


	4. Chapter 4

The Battle

(The Beginning)

"I can't believe this is the place," Major said in awe. "It's just so... quiet."

Major is not used to quietness because he's never been quite in his life! While he was sitting there going on and on about quietness, I was looking around and I found a hidden door!

"You guys really need to pay attention!"

"Ok, looks like you got things covered here, I'm gonna get into the action," my dad said out of the blue.

"Wait your just gonna leave us... alone?"

"Of course not, Jimminy is staying with you. He'll make sure you don't get hurt or into any trouble."

Right as my dad said that a little green turtle looking thing popped out of my dad's jacket and into my hands.

"Jimminy's my name, helping you is my game. I grant you my services."

"Ok...," I said.

"You guys go through that door and find the power source of the heartless. Shut it down. Ounce you do that, Xhenort is gonna come out of his hideaway and try and kill you. Don't let him get the chance,"My dad explained.

"Yeah, like he's ever gonna be able to kill me," Mason said in his snooty voice.

"Ok, let's go get are butts kicked."

I walked through the door and watched as my dad got farther and farther away.

(Meanwhile, in Xhenort's hideaway)

"Those kids think they can beat me! What idiot would let them even try?"

"Well sir, the girl is Sora's daughter. Don't you think that you could be under-estimated again by the same family?"

"HOW DARE YOU! It's like your on their side! You now what? I'm gonna kill you!"

"Sir please, give me another chance!"

"I've given you plenty of chances!"

And the red fairy vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Do you even know what your looking for," Major asked.

"Wait, where's Mason?"

I ran through the darkness of the hidden room and I found what seemed to look like a purple cave.

"Hello, friends!"

"Mason?"

"What?"

"Why do you look so different?"

"Its because I'm evil now! I have more then I ever had with you people!"

"Mason don't do this," Major said and then he started to cry!

"To much talk! Let's dance."

Mason went at Major and slashed him. Major would've gotten up from that attack but, he was too sad to even think. So then I came in. I pulled out my wand first and put a lightness spell on him but, he reflected it.

"Mason, your gonna hurt someone!"

"No, really!"

Then he came at me. I dodged him and kicked him in the face!

"Ow!"

Then I pulled out my purple shine-down keyblade and sliced him! He fell to the floor and and his

ctothing changed back to normal.

"Mason are you ok?"

"Yeah, but what happened?"

"Let's just say you fell and hit your head."

I was too exhausted to tell him what really happened so I made up a little tall-tale.

"Mason," Major said in excitement to see Mason back to normal.

And Major rushed up to him and gave him a hug.

"Get off me creep!"

"Do you not remember me?"

"No, who are you?"

"Oh no!"

"I'm just messing with you. I cant believe you fell for that, loser!"

"Ha-ha very funny."


	5. The Battle the end

The Battle 

(The End)

Just when I thought things were back to normal I saw a girl appeared.

"Kylie, your mother is in danger!"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

Just as finishing that sentence Xhemnas appeared.

"Watch ou-," It was too late. Xhemnas went behind her a stabbed her, causing her to bleed to death.

"You kids have a lot of nerve coming down to my lair. If I had to kill someone who would you want me to kill out of Major and Mason, who would you want me to kill." Xhemnas asked me.

"Neither! I would never do that to a friend!"

"Well, then its going to be you! Hope you rot in the fiery pits of the underworld!"

Just then my dad came through the shadows and killed Mason!

"Dad, how could you?" At this point I'm broken down into tears. I didn't know what to say and he didn't seem to either. Of course, King Mickey came trotting along with Princess Namine.

"I owe these kids my life for saving my fairy kingdom, so if you have to kill someone, kill me." The princess said.

"No one here is dieing, well other then who is already dead. He will be missed greatly." King Mickey gently spoke.

"Dad how could you?"

Now, the reason Major wasn't saying anything was because he had passed out from when Mason had hurt him before. I don't think I'll be able to tell him how Mason dies or even how to tell him he died.

"I don't know something came over me… I must do something that I need to do because of the two deaths I caused." Then my father, most of you know him as Sora, vanished. The two people he killed were Mason and my mother, Kairi.

When all the drama had settled down Xhemnas was gone. We don't know what happened to him but he vanished.

"I knew this wouldn't end yet." Mickey had said after the silence. Then he slowly walked over to me and hugged me.

"I am very sorry Kylie. They will all be missed terribly." He said, sobbing.

"Why did this happen?"

"_After Mickey had told Kylie what had happened she understood a little bit more but was still in shock that her dad killed Mason. Sora killed Mason because Sora had been brain washed. Soon after the tragic day Kylie moved in with Major, and his mother, and became his "sister"."_

"I need to stop Xhemnas and Xehanort, and I need you to help."

**To find out whom Kylie was talking to, read the next story "Mason's Revenge" which will be coming around sometime in April of 2012. Sike! It will be coming out in April 2011. **


End file.
